1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus having an improved communication error check function.
2. Related Background Art
There is known a conventional facsimile apparatus that can perform parallel operations. This conventional facsimile apparatus needs a controller, which has a complicated structure and high cost, because the facsimile apparatus effects both image reception control, which includes the operation of decoding received image data, and a local operation (e.g. reading an image, a copying operation etc.) in parallel.